What went wrong?
by Safaia Akuma
Summary: When a certain nation decides he has had enough of his siblings, he just... disappears. But what has he left behind? And what will become of the world now that he is gone? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


"Focus countries! We gotta figure out how to beat the crap out of those axis guys! So I think we should go back to my original attack plan alpha! Anyone who doesn't know their position any more?"

"Excuse me, but haven't we all agreed that your plan is utterly foolish da?"

Russia smiled innocently. China snorted in amusement and France even managed a chuckle.

"What? No way! My Plans are always awesome, since they are the plans of the HERO!"

America grinned and gave all present nations a thumbs up.

"Seriously, who the fuck raised yeh to be such a ruddy annoyance?" the smoking redhead asked.

"Hey! No fair Scotland! You know that it was one of your people, just as much as I do!"

"Wrong brat. Those bastards ain't ma bloody people. An' even if they were I still ain't got a clue as to who exactly raised yeh." The older nation once again took a deep breath before he blew the smoke out and looked at the American.

"But yeh know that it should've been the nation, that claimed you as its colony, now don't yeh?"

The room had become deadly quiet, all of the other nations looking away (with the exception of Russia, who just smiled 'childishly'). America bit his lip, not knowing what to say and feeling like this was all to familiar already.

"Now come on Scot. You know I don't really remember much from my colony days... And also it's not my fault that England ain't got a personification!"

He tried to smile, but it honestly looked more painful than anything else. His words stung, even to his own ears. The redhead was quiet, but his unreadable expression soon turned sour.

"Wrong again brat. He's just... fugitive, but that doesn't mean he ain't existing. Am I right France?" The asked nation flinched lightly, before sighing.

"Écrosse... I don't want to be offending, but... well I will admit that I once knew someone who could 'ave been Angleterre. _Sigh _But that was a long long time ago. Even if he existed once, he 'as long gone missing since."

Scotland snorted at that comment, but remained quiet afterwards.

* * *

" W-Why are they _sniff_ so m-mean? W-What have I e-ever done t-to them?" the crying child asked the shiny creature. The fairy smiled at the small figure with a sad sort of compassion.

"Because that's what older siblings are like." she said.

The little one tried to snort at that, but it sounded more like a sniffle instead. Another fae came flying by.

"You just need to prove yourself to them! Show them that you are just as strong as they are!" The other magical being announced proudly, but even before she could finish, the child had started to wail again.

"B-but I-I'm _sniff _NOT! T-They would j-just h-h-hurt me again! A-And I d-don't _sniffle _WANT t-that! C-Can't they j-just g-go away?"

The first fairy looked angrily at the other before she started to sooth the little blonde.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's alright! See? They are not here. And they can't hurt you if they don't know where you are." She smiled at the small figure reassuringly.

"T-They can't?"

"Yes my dear, they can't. They likely will not go away either, but as long as you keep your distance, nobody will ever hurt you."

The child seemed to think about that for a little while, before his lips formed a sincere little smile.

"So I just have to avoid others and they won't hurt me?" he asked with the innocence of an infant. The fairies exchanged looks of worry before the first answered.

"That's not exactly what I meant," The blonde's expression instantly fell. "but I think it will do for now? Come now little one, how about we teach you another spell, hm?"

The small nation just smiled.

* * *

America was sitting in a lounge, waiting for the break to be over. World meetings were always so tiresome and boring.

"O-Oh! America? You are here as well?" a soft voice asked him from somewhere. The American opened his eyes and looked around. Where the hell had that voice come from?!

"I-I'm here. Well in case it is me that you are looking for, eh?" the nearly invisible figure a little to the left said.

"W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! A G-GHOST!?" screeched the blue-eyed nation, sitting up straight and ready to run. Not that the hero would ever run away from danger, but... a ghost was a ghost!

"I'm Canada." the other mumbled, looking down on the floor.

"Huh? OH! Canada, bro! Where have ya been?" America tried, smiling awkwardly.

"I just came here... so what's on your mind America? You are unusually quiet."

The United States sighed. How should he explain?

"_So, you are little America I take it?"_

The young nations eyes snapped open. There it was again.

"A-Al?"

"_Who awe you? Do you want to pway with me?"_

"_Hm? Oh well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to?"_

"Argh! It's that voice again. I-It has been haunting me for... a while now, if you know what I mean." America took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Canada sighed.

"No, I don't know what you mean. You still haven't told me what that 'voice' of yours is about... Besides, I still don't get what's so concerning about a voice? We all hear or see certain things from time to time that-... a-aren't there?"

Suddenly the Canadian seemed to be as far off as his brother, as though he was watching a scene unfold that had occurred centuries ago.

"Yeah... but what if they were there once and... are just not tangible any more...?"

Canada blinked before eyeing his brother suspiciously. Since when did the other know what 'tangible' meant?

"You mean 'things' like me?" he asked with a disapproving edge to his words.

"Wha? NO! Well yes... But different! M-More like a memory you almost forgot? Or can't place? I-I don-!"

America was interrupted when Canada started to snicker quietly. He stared at his brother in bewilderment before a pout made its way to his face.

"You are mean Matt."

"No, it's just funny seeing you fiddle with your words~ But, I think I know what you mean."

"Huh?"

"You are thinking about what Germany suggested, right?" The Canadian turned his head slightly so he could face his brother. America bit his lip.

"T-That has _nothing _to do with this!" he denied.

"Oh but it has. Don't you think I have considered his words as well?"

America swallowed heavily. Well of course Canada had thought about it, (who **hadn't**?!) but the American was pretty sure he and his brother had completely different reasons to do so. The other sighed again.

"I don't think it's right what they proposed." the wavy blonde said, his gaze lost somewhere far far away.

"_What's your name?"_

"_I? Oh, well I guess you can call me *** for now. After all, you are going to be my little brother it seems~"_

"_Bwother?"_

"_Yes... Would you like that?"_

"_Hmhmm! Yes!"_

America shook his head.

"Like a melody, slowly fading away in the wind..." Canada murmured.

"Hey Matt?" The blue-eyed nation turned his gaze to face his brother once more.

"What do you remember? I mean... we _have been _raised by someone, right?"

The soft-spoken nation hummed quietly. His polar bear tapped him lightly on the thigh, but the Canadian ignored it.

"Yes. And I'm sure that someone is England."

"Dude, that's not possible and you _know_-"

"No." Canada was on his feet in a blink of an eye.

"You might have given up on him _Al_, but I _haven't! _It's not fair on him to assume that just because we can't remember him, he doesn't exist!"

"Oh yeah?! Then tell me what we are supposed to think! Last time I checked, something you can't see, hear, feel or remember is either an illusion or DOESN'T EXIST! And you know why? BECAUSE IT'S AN ILLUSION! SOMETHING WE MADE UP! It. Doesn't. Exist!"

"Oh so that's what you call it? _Non-existent? _Like what? _Me? _Thank you America, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

The Canadian turned and darted over to the door, but before he could reach out for the handle something grabbed his wrist and spun him back around.

"Matt I-... That's not what I meant! I'm sorry! _Sigh_... it's just, all those big talks really got me on edge these past few weeks and I don't know what to make out of it! I... what am I supposed to think, Matt? I really, _really _want to believe you! But what if you're wrong? What if it was just a human..."

America closed his mouth and looked down on his feet

"You... are scared."

"I wouldn't say-"

"Scared that the one you remember is dead and you won't see them again."

Canada looked up and smiled sadly at his twin.

"You don't want to get your hopes up, eh?"

"Mattie... What am I... It's not fair! I was over it! It really was! I was okay with the fact that we would never meet again! For CENTURIES! So why is this so difficult?! It should be alright. I should be alright, but somehow I am not!"

The wavy-blonde watched his brother, before reaching out and pulling the other nation into a hug. Soothingly rubbing small circles on his back, while America tried his best to keep the low sobs in. "Shhhh. It's alright. Everything is going to be okay."

"A-As if _sniff_ you would b-believe that..."

Canada bit his lip.

"I know how you feel. And because of that it's important that we don't comply to those... ideas. It's not right and... I still can't believe the British government agreed to this. I mean, when did humans ever put something so directly related to them in our hands? Like they don't even care if we decide to dissolve their country..."

America bit his lip.

"Yeah... it's pretty strange isn't it?"

* * *

Two young red heads ran through the meadows, their gazes flicking from side to side as if searching for something.

A third one appeared in front of them, nearly falling to the ground.

"I..._gasp _couldn't find him anywhere! D-Did you? I-"

"No, we haven't seen him either... Someone any ideas?" The oldest asked.

"We have tried EVERYTHING already Ireland! Do you still think it's inappropriate to panic?!" The smallest of them cried out.

"If ya had informed us earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess!" The third one with the most scarlet hair growled.

"Oh please! As if you would have done anything! You didn't care at all a few months ago when I first told you something was wrong! And now you expect me to fall for that laughable cant of yours?! Ridiculous! Don't take me for an idiot Scotland!"

"Oh than tell me what I should 'ave done oh great and mighty Wales! I though the brat was pulling a prank on us again! Not that 'e had disappeared for good!"

"I _said _that he had gone missing MONTHS ago! What else should I have done?!"

"How was I supposed to know ya were being serious?! For all I knew ya could have been part of that prank!"

"Why do you always expect everything he does to be a ruddy prank?!"

"HMMMM... I don't know! Maybe it has somethin' to do with-!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The two fighting nations turned towards their brother. Ireland was taking deep breaths to clam himself before he could do something he would regret later on.

"I understand that you are both concerned, but your bickering will get us nowhere! England has been missing for at least five years, so if there's anything we could have done, it's most likely to late now. I... Let's face it. We... should start looking out for a newborn."

"WHAT?! Ya can't be serious! He's only a couple of centuries old, but 'e outlived his 'newborn-phase'! Which means that 'e is supposed to live more than just four or five hundred years!"

Scotland was fuming. This little shit wasn't supposed to die yet! They still had a score to settle! And also... dammit he would miss the brat. He was their responsibility! How could he be gone? That wasn't how things ought to be...

"I think Ireland is right. We shouldn't get our hopes up..." Wales replied with a defeated sigh.

"I don't believe it! And I will prove ta ya that I'm right! You'll see!" Scotland barked and left the other two. Wales took a step forward to follow his brother, but Ireland stopped him.

"Give him some space. He needs it."

"But..."

"He will get better as soon he has found someone else to play with and take care of."

"That's a cruel thing for you to say."

"But it's still the truth, isn't it?"

"_Sigh_... Probably. Let's start searching. If England's reborn already it shouldn't be to hard to find him." Wales smiled sadly.

"You're right. How hard can it be to find a newborn?" Ireland laughed. But it soon turned out to be much more difficult than he thought. They searched and searched, time flowing by like water, but never found anything. Scotland explained this strange phenomenon, by saying that England was still alive and simply hiding, but no one believed him. Still the country of England existed, becoming the worlds largest empire, was united with its siblings to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain, but still no personification.

Though the strangeness never seemed to end. When the New World came into focus and every country wanted to expand and claim as many colonies as possible, Wales and Scotland were send to find and raise the personification of America, but turned up empty-handed, saying there wasn't one. Later on when France had to surrender Canada to the United Kingdom, the little colony disappeared mysteriously.

But that wasn't even the most peculiar thing! After the revolution war in which Britain lost the thirteen colonies, a young man showed up, claiming to be America, but without a clue as to where exactly he had been the whole time. And after Canada became independent, another young fellow turned up, saying he didn't know what happened after France left him.

At last, Wales and Ireland had to admit that Scotland might be right. Something strange was going on.

* * *

America was bored. He was sitting in his chair at the world meeting and was definitely not paying attention. His mind was somewhere else, picturing an unknown person with gold-blond hair and the most stunning green eyes. A scowl graced the man's face and HOLY MOLY! those EYEBROWS! America was flung out of his daydream by the hard ground of reality, literally.

"Ah! What the-?!"

"Amerika! Get back into your seat zis instant!" Germany called from across the room.

"Yeah, I was just about to do that." The American grumbled, while Canada masked a snicker with a fake cough. As soon as the blue-eyed nation was back in his chair, his thoughts began to wander off again. Who had that been? He was fairly sure he knew the guy, knew him pretty well at that.

"Argh! What is wrong with me?" America whispered to himself.

Somehow the image seemed to wake some feelings inside of him. There were old memories, filled with joy and something else, but also grieve... and, strange enough, guilt. Overwhelming guilt. But he couldn't for the love of him find out why!

"If only by some miracle I could make sense of all of this..."

* * *

Somewhere else, a Brit with green eyes cursed under his breath before he was absorbed into a sphere of light.

_**To be continued maybe...**_

**Comments please~ ^^**


End file.
